oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilbert D. Bertram
686,000,000 | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = Towel-Towel Fruit | dfmeaning = Towel | dftype = }} "Birthday Boy" Gilbert D. Bertram is a member of the Xros Pirates with the designation "Lambda" (Λλ).Burning Chains: Upon meeting Bertram, Fukuoka Soren recognizes the man as one of the heavy weights of the Xros Pirates, recalling his bounty of 686,000,000 and his designation of "Lambda". Appearance Bertram is an incredibly large and well built man, boasting a figure that could hardly fit through the large entrance of the metal cellar inside of the basement of the Marine Base in Bedina.Burning Chains: Fukuoka Soren is visited by Bertram, who has to turn his body on an angle just to fit through the door. He is nearly four times larger than Fukuoka Soren, consuming the latter inside of his shadow merely by standing before him.Burning Chains: Fukuoka Soren is approached by Bertram. There are a number of nicks and imprints spread across Bertram's body. Most obviously, the letter "D" is tattooed across his forehead. There is also a tribal pattern inked onto his left bicep. He has battle scars on both his left pectoral as well as the left side of his neck. Bertram normally wears a red scarf around his face which covers from his nose down to his neck, as well as a brown leather hat --much like a -- over the top of his head. For clothing, Bertram wears an open, black colored waist jacket, which has no sleeves and which has a skull pattern across the front and back. He also wears black pants and boots with spurs. Apparently self conscious about his appearance, Bertram wears the scarf and hat in order to conceal two factors of his physical being. With the scarf, Bertram hides his incredibly prominent , which is virtually enormous in retrospective of his face. With his hat, Bertram keeps his bald head hidden; however, he is not entirely bald, as there is a single strand of hair in the center of his scalp, which he ordinarily keeps in very good condition.Across the Line: Bertram is seen laying with his head in a woman's lap as she tickles his cleft chin. Also visible is his single strand of hair, which she gently strokes. Gallery Personality Bertram enjoys taunting his opponents during the heat of battle, as evident through his bout with Fukuoka Soren, in which he addressed the shinobi as a "bug" that was going to be squashed by his boot. He was also very keen on having Soren come to the realization that the two of them were worlds apart in terms of strength by himself, emphasizing that whereas Soren was quickly tiring out from their battle, Bertram was only getting started.Burning Chains: Bertram explains the powers of his to Fukuoka Soren. Off of the battlefield, Bertram has shown himself to have a rather soft side in comparison to the rest of the Xros Pirates, who are normally very obnoxious and particularly violent. He appears to have an exquisite fondness for being groomed: he was seen in deep pleasure when a woman tickled his cleft chin and ran her hand through his single strand of hair.Across the Line: Bertram giggles as a woman tickles his chin and runs her hand through his single string of hair. He has a of "Eeeheeehee". Abilities and Powers According to Fukuoka Soren, Bertram is one of the premier heavy weights of the Xros Pirates . The fact that the has assessed him with a bounty of 686,000,000 proves that they view him as a serious threat to their operations. His epithet as "Birthday Boy" comes from how brutally he dominates each and everyone of the battles he is apart of, to such an extent that the fight virtually becomes entirely about him, placing a spotlight upon him much like a person on the day of their birthday.Burning Chains: Marine Lieutenant Commander Grape explains the reasoning behind Bertram's epithet. Devil Fruit :Main Article: Bertram consumed the , a type that turned him into a "Towel Man". The fruit grants him the versatility of a towel in terms of movement: he is able to ripple and contort his body like a flickering loose cloth, while still retaining the properties of his rigid stature.Man of Steel: Bertram evades Fukuoka Soren's attack by contorting his body. The true power of the fruit, however, lies in its ability to absorb moisture, such as sweat, blood, and tears from each of his opponents, effectively draining their stamina while enriching his own reserves in the process.Man of Steel: Bertram absorbs Fukuoka Soren's sweat into his torso. As an awakened user, Bertram can apply the effects of his fruit unto other objects, including living beings. By rendering a person's body as versatile as a towel, Bertram can then churn their body, squeezing out every bit of sweat from their body. This leaves them in an unconscious state that he describes as being the closest possible state to death there is possible, as they are completely drained of their stamina yet still left breathing. For this reason, Bertram considers himself the best at taking his opponents alive among the Xros Pirates.Man of Steel: Bertram squeezes whatever is left of an unconscious Fukuoka Soren's sweat, leaving him completely drained. Major Battles *Gilbert D. Bertram vs. Fukuoka Soren References Category:Bedina Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Xros Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Devil Fruit Users